Natural Reactions
by EvaLove1
Summary: Gamzee hosts his yearly movie marathon with his two best friends Tavros and Karkat. But when Karkat cancels to go on a date, it leaves Tav and Gam alone to themselves with a zombie movie marathon.


Tonight was a night that he dreaded every month, but yet savored it in every way possible. There was a unique love for this fear that almost made him believe he was a masochist, and the fact that his best friend encouraged it, made him love it even more. Tonight was movie marathon night. A little event he hosted at the end of each month when his best bro came to visit for a few weeks at a time. Tonight's theme was zombies. The Walking Dead, to be exact. Gamzee wasn't one to be scared too easily, but zombies were a different story. The possibility of and actual epidemic such as a zombie apocalypse was unfathomable to most, but Gamzee had his own theories. His best buddy shared part in his theories, pointing out here and there on what he found to be plausible, and what seemed utterly illogical. His other best friend Karkat would point out that they were both utter idiots and pout on the couch as the marathon of choice played that night.

Tonight was different though. Karkat couldn't make it, giving a reason such as "I'm busy tonight fucker, I have a date." Now that was unfathomable for Gamzee. Karkat never seemed to be the type to go on dates, but then again he was a sap when it came to romance. Gamzee peered up at his best bro, who was snuggled against one of his pillows on the bed. A large bowl of popcorn to his right, a couple of two liters on the nightstand, and plenty of other junk foods. The look on Tavros' face was exceptional. Eyebrows scrunched together in worry, fingers buried into the pillow leaving deep grooves in the fabric, the same pillow which he grasped closely to his chest as if his life depended on it. Gamzee noted that Tavros was chewing his lip. A habit that Tavros had when he was insanely nervous. Gamzee clicked "Play All", and Tavros' breath hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Aw man Tav you gonna be ok bro?" He crawled into the spot next to his bro, shoving the blankets in other pillows into a comfortable back support against the backboard of his bed. Tavros nervously chewed on popcorn. Gamzee placed a hand gingerly on his friends wrist. Tavros' fingers laced with Gamzee's, and he gave a squeeze.

"I'll be fine Gamzee. Uh, really, I think." He attempted a smile, but his lip quivered.

The first episodes were fine and easy to handle, somewhat. Every now and then Gamzee would duck his head into Tavros' side and shudder. Gore was something that made his stomach churn. Oddly enough it didn't bother Tavros, who still had an appetite and continued to nip at a candy bar. Gamzee slid his head from Tav's shoulder down to under his ribcage. He could feel Tavros' hand stroke his hair, still captured by the TV. It felt nice. He twiddled it here and there. It made Gamzee shiver. He wasn't one to allow others to mess with his hair, but Tav was an exception. Tavros added his other hand and began to plait a few longer strands. A loud pop sounded from the TV and the two jumped. Gamzee clung to Tav's shirt, wide-eyed and terrified. A rhythmic thud caught his attention. He paused a moment, and focused on the noise. Pressing his ear against his bro's chest, he came to the conclusion that the erratic rhythmical beating was a startled heartbeat. As the commotion on the television died down, the heart beat started to steady itself.

Gamzee's eyes became lidded. The soft beating was lulling him to sleep. Something about it was so soothing. So comforting. He yawned, breathing in Tav's scent. Earthy cologne melded with popcorn and chocolate. A blanket of peace wrapped itself around Gamzee's entire being. He'd never felt something this perfect before. Tavros' hands were in his hair again. Twirling it around his fingers with expertise, continuing to soothe Gamzee into slumber.

"Gam, your hair is really, uh, soft. Did you know that?"

"Mmm.."

"Are you falling asleep Gamzee?"

Tavros leaned up a bit, slightly moving the dosing Gamzee that snuggled closely to his chest. The sight made him blush softly.

"Naw man.. Your heartbeat.."

Tavros arched an eyebrow at his friend. He must have really been tired, he was starting to speak in fragments.

"Uh, heartbeat? What about it?"

Gamzee's arm snaked its way around his waist, causing his blush to flush a deeper red.

"G-Gamzee what are you-"

"It sped up.."

Tavros blinked. He was unable to thoroughly comprehend this situation unfolding in front of him. He had begun to think that there was a possibility of Gamzee being high. His nose crinkled at the thought. They had a deal. Gamzee wouldn't have anything to do with drugs when he was around. It made him uncomfortable.

"Damn Tav.. It's like a motherfuckin bird.."

He squeezed Tavros tightly, snuggling closer. In return, his heart began to race madly. Gamzee chuckled.

"Man that's motherfuckin adorable."

The hand that had managed to snake it way around behind him, started to pat his back. Tavros' hand laid to rest upon Gamzee's exposed cheek, then his forehead.

"Gamzee are you feeling, uh, ok?"

"Yeah bro, I feel fine. Your heartbeat is a motherfucking miracle though."

Gamzee sat up, shifting himself so that now he straddled his friends' waist. He pressed his ear against the left side of his chest, and listened. This of course, got a good reaction out of Tav, who wriggled underneath him.

"G-Gamzee!"

"Shh, bro, just calm down."

Tavros whimpered a bit, but ceased movement. Sure this was insanely awkward, but at the same time he liked it. He liked Gamzee. More than just a "bro". He had actually confessed his feelings a few weeks back on his last visit. Gamzee responding with the same feelings. A mutual love. But not much had happened. They still hung out as normal. Just every now and then things got a little intimate . Such as holding hands or possibly stealing a quick lick of the others ice cream. Nothing too serious. But this was utterly different. This was actual touching. Gamzee has never been so bold as to place his whole body against Tavros'. Now Gamzee's lips were pressed against the pulse on his neck. It caused Tavros to shake. His heart fluttered wildly.

"Nervous..?"

Gamzee muttered slowly into his neck.

"Hnmn."

A tooth grazed against his pulse. His breath hitched. He could feel Gamzee smile against his neck. God, his face was bright red. He could feel it. Gamzee bit down.

"G-G-God dam-mit Gamzee you know that's my s-spo- Ah!"

Tavros' entire body shivered as Gamzee's teeth sank in the soft skin behind his ear.

"F-fuck Gamzee..! Ah-ahh.."

Gamzee was relishing each reaction he managed to accumulate. Managing to get Tavros to drop an "F" bomb was an accomplishment. He was well aware of all of Tavros' spots. Late night talks settled that thirst for sexual knowledge. As of yet, he was merely doing this to spark a reaction, but now he felt more. Something deep in his stomach urged him forward. Told him to do more.

'Please him.'

He nibbled along Tavros' earlobe, earning a breathless mewl. Somebody on the television screamed, jump starting both of their hearts. Gamzee pulled away and turned the TV off quickly, cursing to himself. They were now left in the dark, unable to see anything. Gamzee squinted. He could make out the outline of Tavros, laying on his back with his forearm across his eyes. He was panting from the scare.

"Ugh, that was.. freaking scary.."

Gamzee heard a shuffle. His eyes strained in the darkness. Tavros was moving all the junk food off the bed. Once finished, he settled himself onto his back once more. Gamzee looked over at his clock. It was already 12 AM. Definitely time to call it a night on the zombie marathon.

"I'm gonna change motherfucker, hold up,"

He leapt from the bed over to his dresser, pulling out a baggy plain t-shirt and a pair or fresh boxers.

"Be back in a sec bro, k?"

Tavros nodded, giving a "Uh huh." He decided that he'd change too. He grabbed a plain button up shirt and long basketball shorts. He frowned at the shorts, knowing it'd get hot in the middle of the night. Gamzee's dad was cheap and turns the AC off after 1 o'clock. He decided to leave them off and just wear his boxers. He slipped the shirt over his shoulders, enjoying the cool silky feeling of the fabric as he buttoned it up to his collar bone. The shirt was rather large, but quite comfy. It was slowly becoming one of his favorite shirts to sleep in. He heard the bathroom door close and looked up. Gamzee stood before him dressed somewhat similar. Long baggy shirt and boxers. Tavros knew the shirt wouldn't last long. Gamzee had always managed to somehow wake up with it off. Why he bothered with putting it on in the first place was a mystery.

From where he was standing, he couldn't help but stare. By the way Tavros was kneeling on the floor over his backpack, Gamzee could partially see down into his shirt. He felt his face grow hot as his eyes trailed down further over the smaller boys' body. He licked his lips. The fiery need enflamed in the pit of his stomach once more, but he knew he needed to control it. He wasn't sure how far Tav would be willing to take things. He also knew that once he started, he probably wouldn't be able to stop himself. Pushing the feeling aside momentarily he pulled himself up onto the bed, placing himself onto his stomach.

Tavros zipped up his backpack quickly, pushing it to the side against the wall. Gamzee savored the sight of Tavros as he moved fluidly in the soft light that shone from the bathroom. Every now and then, if he were lucky, the light would capture the shirt just right and reveal the slender figure underneath. He had to shift onto his side, due to the growing pain of an erection being pressed against the bed. Soon, Tav was next to him on the bed mimicking the exact way Gamzee was laying. He was chewing his lip once more. Timidly, he placed a hand on Gamzee's hip and started to scoot closer. He felt the fire too. It swelled deep within his abdomen, urging him on the way it had urged Gamzee. Now Gamzee's arms were wrapped tightly around him, pulling him tightly against his body. Gamzee copied what he had done earlier, laying Tavros onto his back, straddled his waist, and pressed his ear to his chest. He closed his eyes, focusing on the fluttering beating. Tavros lay still beneath him; eyes squeezed tightly shut, fists clenched into Gamzee's baggy shirt. His lips were starting to become sore from the consistent chewing. Gamzee placed a kiss over his heart, and started to trail upward slowly until his lips hovered over his best friends.

Tavros met him the rest of the way, unable to stand the distance any longer. The fire that dwelled in his stomach, ignited into a blazing explosion that spread through every inch of his being. His body shook against Gamzee's, fingers reaching up to tangle into his thick wispy hair, pulling him downward to deepen the kiss. Gamzee's tongue slid across Tavros' bottom lip gently. He was hesitant at first, but was slowly persuaded to part his lips. Their tongues slipped together, starting a battle of dominance that bother were eager to win. Gamzee pressed himself roughly against Tavros, and pinned him down to the bed with his hips. Tavros groaned at the friction created down below.


End file.
